


blown by violent storm, without rest

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web thought it was almost poetic that Joe dragged him in this section where Dante’s Inferno was digging into his back – what they were about to do was absolutely sin – the kind of sinning that would throw the both of them into Dante’s second circle of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blown by violent storm, without rest

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend etheral-liebgott who asked for straight up webgott sin and here's my take.

“We were supposed to be studying,” Web hissed as Joe palmed his erection through his jeans. “This is studying – it’s for Intimate 101 – you’re the student and I’m your professor,” Joe grinned before he pressed his lips against Web’s for a quick kiss – muffling Web’s moan when he cupped his erection.

Web’s breath hitched when Joe turned his head and bit roughly at the tender flesh of his neck – his eyes flicked to Web’s face; his fingers unzipping Web’s jeans.

Web’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, perhaps it’s due to the fact that they were in the Literature aisles in the library. Web thought it was almost poetic that Joe dragged him in this section where Dante’s _Inferno_ was digging into his back – what they were about to do was absolute sin – the kind of sin that would throw the both of them into Dante’s second circle of hell.

Joe slipped his warm hand into Web’s boxers and Web was already hard – they had been talking about this in passing – sated and relaxed on Joe’s bed still in post-coital haze – _I imagine making out with you in the library_ – he had said into Joe’s skin.

And now here they were, Joe thumbing his slit; gathering precome and spreading it all over Web’s length – it was much better than making out.

“Joe,” Web groaned as Joe sucked his neck, nibbling and biting; his wrist twisting at just the right moments; nails dragging down the vein. Web arched his cock into Joe’s fist – moving his hips as he closed his arms around Joe’s back, mouthing Joe’s jaw and throat.

“Fuck – baby – Joe,” Web breathed out harshly when Joe rubbed his cock on Web’s thigh.

“That’s it – you are so hard for me – you kinky fuck,” Joe whispered harshly, fisting Web’s cock faster as he rutted against Web’s thigh.

Web remembered the lines from _Inferno_ – how souls were blown back and forth by terrible winds of a violent storm, without rest – it felt like that when he thrust his cock into Joe’s fist over and over and over, breathing hitching; voice cracked; not wanting the honey ball of pleasure to end.

The shelves started to creak with each thrust, and Joe was whispering filth into his ear – _Come for me and afterwards we will go back and I will ride you hard and cum on your chest and face_ – and Web had to bit Joe’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he came in Joe’s fist, thrusting fast, riding his orgasm to the image of Joe’s riding his cock – his swollen cock bouncing between his thighs, mouth slacking, pink tongue licking his red lips.

“ _Joe_.”

His heart was hammering wildly inside his chest – body sated against Joe’s lanky frame – Joe licking his lips before kissing them gently – his belly still felt like it was being blown back and forth by violent storm – and it was sin and it was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141784503537/psst-helloooo-could-i-just-get-some-straightup)


End file.
